Security devices, such as padlocks and other types of conventional locks, are known in the art. Many security devices are provided for restricting access to equipment and control instruments, including, for example, electrical components, such as switches, dials and push buttons, and fluid system components, such as valves and pressure regulators. Industrial and commercial equipment are often provided with a lockout feature (e.g., a locking bracket or similar structure) to facilitate the restriction of access to, or lockout of, the equipment. The equipment's lockout feature typically includes a hasp or other such apertured member or members configured to receive a shackle (or cable or other retaining member) of one or more locks to prevent movement of the apertured member with respect to another portion of the lockout feature, thereby preventing access to, or operation of, the equipment.